In my dreams
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: Sherlock gets little picture of his time as William in his dreams. Part 23 of Little Sherlock


**In my dreams**

 _(Part 23 of Little Sherlock)_

Sherlock was thinking, really hard. He couldn't tell John about it because his friend was already worrying but he couldn't be sure that it was real. If it wasn't, Sherlock preferred John not knowing about his dreams. If they were true it might make John happy that Sherlock remembers.

"John I think I remember something of our time together, you know when I was a child." John looked at him calculating as if he wasn't sure Sherlock means it.

"Would you mind telling me? I can say if it was a real memory or just a dream." John waits for him to start talking and so Sherlock starts with the first dream.

* * *

The walls were huge and endless; William couldn't see the top shelf. Everything was stuffed with things he wasn't looking for but Mr. Bee had found the treasure. He knows the way to the honey. With every step they come closer and finally they find it.

A big honey bee was smiling at them. There was dark honey with pine trees on it and lots of different lighter ones with flowers, he likes flowers. They had to find a glass with a big bee on it so Mr. Bee would be happy and not the only bee in the flat anymore.

Mr. Bee points at one big glass with the bee from the picture on the wall. He needs to show John that he had found it but John isn't there. John had left him. Only Mr. Bee is left but William wants John too.

Huge tears leak out of his eyes and all the words Mr. Bee was saying weren't heard. The people around him weren't John. They should all go away, he only wants John.

* * *

The sea was stormy and the white waves were crushing down. Detective Duck was having problems to find his way.

The waves make bubbles and sea foam. But Detective Duck finds his way and together with his brave companion Captain William they will find new continents and discover forgotten places.

* * *

The castle was safe; no one would be able to enter without knight Bee finding them. Knight Bee is the best guardian in the world. The bed is cozy and smells nice. The fabric is soft and like Mr. Bees antennas. Touching it makes him sleepy and a peaceful feeling grows inside his belly.

William would be able to sleep inside his castle and maybe he will invite John later. He helped build it; John gave him the cozy bed. His flatmates coat. John said it was okay because he wouldn't mind it. The coat fits perfectly and now he will sleep for a while.

* * *

Today was the day that all the people had chosen to go outside. They are running and walking. They stand in the way, at least the one woman who gets shouted at by a man with a long beard and green socks.

All the people in the world want to take the same subway as John and William. Before they walk down the stairs John picks him up suddenly. He whispers in Williams's ear that it is safer that way. He doesn't want to lose William and that could easily happen between all the big people.

From his new position in John's arms William has a much better view over all the people and the places they are going. Not the forest consisting of of legs, shoes and clothes.

Now William can see everything, he is even able to point out the right way for John. After he had told him to look for a coloured number. They reach the right train and get in before the doors close. One single seat is left. John and William share it.

* * *

The baby was crying and it wouldn't stop. The mummy tries her best but the baby is just a bit scared of the people around him. He had never seen so many new people when he feels poorly.

There is no reason to cry thinks William. John had explained to him that doctors make you better when you are not feeling well. Maybe someone should tell the Baby that too. It was possible the mother didn't tell him.

Baby George is scared but listens to Williams's words. The crying stops and even the mummy doesn't understand their conversation, at least George's part, but she said thank you to William for helping.

William likes helping and making others feel better like the sad lady John allowed him to talk to on the subway.

"Good bye George, get well soon." Mr. Bee says and waves together with William.

* * *

Christmas isn't something his family was celebrating like everyone else. William knows that there is no Santa but he likes the thought of it.

The flat isn't decorated so William assumes that John isn't really having a party either. It isn't the party that William wants to have. It is more the celebrating with John, yummy good food made by Mrs. Hudson and of course the singing. William likes the Christmas songs that are played in the shops and on the radio.

John hadn't said anything but without a bit of decoration there won't be a party. But John surprised him again with all the fairy lights he bought and how he turned their flat into a sea of stars. William could look at them forever but John says it's time for bed. The stars will be there even after they slept.

John promised so William trusts him. The lights won't disappear.

* * *

Katy is a nice girl and she wants to play with them. Mr. Bee and William are good at playing alone but it is more fun to play together. They play family, something that works better with three people.

Mr. Bee will be the baby because he is the smallest. First they thought William will be the one working but he wants to stay at home with the baby, so Katy is working. A modern family she calls it. William has to ask John what that means, but not now, later. He doesn't want to look stupid with his new friend.

William doesn't have many friends and he likes Katy, maybe they will meet again. Mr. Bee likes her too, that is very important. They can't play together when Bee doesn't like the person.

* * *

Sherlock finally stops, he has told John about every dream he had from what he thinks could be his time as William. At least as far as he can remember. Even he forgets dreams. But these one seems relevant.

John smiles at him, this was answer enough. They were memories. That means that Sherlock had a great time as William and that John makes a pretty good father.

This experiment had given him a second childhood, one he didn't know he would like to have.

"Thank you John for taking care of me. I never said it before but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me or William."


End file.
